


The Birdman's Parlor

by void_plant



Series: Spider and the Fly [1]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Edward Hyde is mentioned, M/M, There will be more one shots I promise, look out for the sister fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_plant/pseuds/void_plant
Summary: “Will you walk into my parlour?” said the Spider to the Fly.Bird monster Jekyll auThis is a weird au I will admit but blame The Arcana Game for it.





	The Birdman's Parlor

**Author's Note:**

> So the Reversed Ending of The Arcana game gave me an idea so I did this

Edward Hyde's attic. A dark and dingy room that was never touched and never used. The very same attic that Dr. Hastie Lanyon found himself in.

 

Cobwebs and broken furniture littered the room, and a nest of some sort: a nest made of blankets and sheets. Hastie stepped deeper into the room.

 

There was a large black mass in the corner, He couldn't see who or _what_  it was but he knew one thing. _It was watching back._

 

“Is anyone there?” Hastie spoke lightly, afraid to disturb whatever it was.

 

The mass shifted and moved into the light, revealing himself to be a large, looming birdman. A hybrid of some sort. Hastie gasped and stepped backwards.

 

”I know you,” the birdman told him.

 

Hastie took several steps backwards. “K-know me? How could you...know me?”

 

“You're Edward's associate, are you not?” The man-if one could even call him that- asked. He was tall, towering over Hastie. The birdman was covered in feathers as black as oil, his nose pointed like a beak, and powerful talons. He was not a creature to be trifled with.

  
  
“I... yes?” Hastie was unsure how to respond. He was shaken at the news that this was _the_ Henry Jekyll that Edward spoke of. It was almost too surreal. “Henry? Have you been up here the whole time?”

 

 

The birdman smiled as he settled into the giant nest of things stolen from Edward's bedroom. ”You flatter me,” he said. “ Please call me Jekyll. Now, why don't you sit with me?” Jekyll watched him with the look of a predator behind his eyes.

 

Hastie quickly nodded. “Oh...Of course, Jekyll.” He sat down, still a safe distance away. He studied the man in front of him further. The inky black feathers faded into a inhuman grey as it transitioned into pale skin. The feathers seemed to engulf him, protecting him from being seen in the dark of the attic.

 

“Is something troubling you, sir?” Jekyll asked playfully. This was all a game to him. Another day, another snack. He flashed Hastie his most charming smile. His teeth were pure white, a stark contrast to the rest of the birdman.

 

“Yes...No? This is all too much,” Hastie admitted. His eyes were transfixed on the birdman's... Jekyll's face. He felt as though he knew him, but there was no way he could have.

 

Jekyll shifted, loose feathers falling off of his body. “You're so far away,” he pouted. “Come closer, won't you?” The request frightened Hastie.

 

  
He managed to take Jekyll up on his offer, "There, are... are you happy now?"  


  
Jekyll nodded, another smile creeping onto his face.  


  
"Have you been up here this whole time?" 

 

“I've only been here for the past few months,” Jekyll answered honestly He had to if he wanted Edward's associate to trust him, didn't he?

 

“I didn't think Edward had such… Erm, forgive me… Such interesting company.” Hastie couldn't meet Jekyll's eyes. Instead he kept his eyes focused on a fallen feather.

 

“You can keep it if you'd like.”

 

Hastie jumped. “Pardon?”

 

“The feather. You've been staring at it.” Jekyll picked it off of the floor and held it front of Hastie's face.

 

Hastie stared at it and carefully took it from Jekyll's clawed hand. “Thank you.” He began to examine the feather. His fingers ghosted across it as if the feather were made of glass. “It's beautiful, Jekyll.”

 

Jekyll sprawled out further on his nest. “Now tell me this. What is your name?” He asked.

 

Hastie furrowed his brows. “I thought you knew me?”

 

“Not everything.”

 

Hastie paused, considering not answering the question.

 

“Hastie. Hastie Lanyon.”

 

“Are you scared, Hastie?” Jekyll asked, trying out the name for size. “I won't bite. I _promise_.”

 

“Scared? Not s-scared. Confused... Intrigued is more appropriate.” Hastie finally met Jekyll's eyes. They were a brilliant shade of brown, almost reddish in color.

 

“Lie with me.” Jekyll demanded.

 

Hastie was caught off guard by the demand. “Wh...What?”

 

“You say that you're not afraid of me and yet you still sit so far from me,” Jekyll stated matter-of-factly.  “Don't think I haven't noticed.”

 

“I'm not!” Hastie insisted.

 

“Then _prove_ it.” Jekyll's eyes squinted.

 

So Dr. Hastie Lanyon did. He stood up and made his way over to Jekyll, taking a seat on one of the blankets.

 

He was so close to the birdman now. He could see his feathers in brilliant detail. Out of sheer curiosity, he reached out to touch the feathers on Jekyll's chest.His hand hovered above it, but before he could decide, Jekyll took his hand and placed it on a small patch of feathers just under his collarbone.

 

They were incredibly soft and inviting. Hastie was in awe, and his other hand reached to touch the feathers on Jekyll's arm.

 

”Have you always been this way?” He asked.

 

“Since I was born.” Jekyll said. “Now, what brings you to visit the monster in the attic?”

 

“I meant to find Edward Hyde here,” Hastie admitted, finally pulling his hands away from Jekyll's body.

 

Jekyll's mood clearly soured. “Oh.”

 

“Well, this... hasn't been too unpleasant,” the smaller man reassured him. Hastie was becoming much more comfortable with the birdman next to him.

 

“How kind of you,” Jekyll replied dryly. Hastie noticed the disappointment in his voice.

 

“Are you and Mr. Hyde not on good terms?”

 

“In a way.” Jekyll fluffed his feathers slightly. “There isn't any use in dwelling on it.”

 

Hastie nodded, not wanting to press further. “I understand.” He paused. “Jekyll?”

 

“Hmm?” Jekyll looked over curiously.

 

“I do believe it must be time for me to leave. Will you... always be here?” Hastie seemed almost ashamed to admit it, but he wanted to see this strange man in the attic once more.

 

“Usually... Mr. Hyde will inform you of my presence.” Jekyll began to sit up. “Until I see you again, Doctor.”

 

Hastie nodded as he stood up, making his way to entrance of the attic.

 

Jekyll watched the smaller man leave. There was a pang blossoming in his chest. He didn't know why… but he suddenly no longer desired to eat the small man.

 

With that, Dr. Hastie Lanyon left the monster in the attic. He had a feeling deep inside him that this would not be last time he would see the strange birdman. To most, a thought like that would strike fear in their heart, but for Lanyon? He couldn't explain it, but somehow how he felt excitement as he left the home of Edward Hyde.


End file.
